Recommended Characters/Gallery
Welcome to the Recommended Character Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Recommended Characters! Beehive bfb 02 rc background.png Blueberry bfb 02 rc background.png Bow RC BFDI.PNG Calculator bfb 02 rc background.png Krystal bfb 02 rc background.png Briefcase bfb 02 rc background.png Shrub bfb 02 rc background.png Kiwi bfb 02 rc background.png Lilypad bfb 02 rc background.png Charcoal bfb 02 rc background.png Pretzel bfb 02 rc background.png Melody bfb 02 rc background.png Tinfoily bfb 04 rc background.png Gravestone bfb 02 rc background.png Fish bfb 02 rc background.png Toffee bfb 02 rc background.png Heart bfb 04 rc background.png Rainbow bfb 04 rc background.png Cardy bfb 04 rc background.png Swappy bfb 04 rc background.png Font bfb 02 rc background.png Cartridgey bfb 02 rc background.png Fishbowl bfb 02 rc background.png Fork bfb 02 rc background.png Churro bfb 02 rc background.png Wishlist bfb 02 rc background.png Triangle bfb 02 rc background.png Euro bfb 02 rc background.png JacknJellify bfb 02 rc background.png Cappy bfb 02 rc background.png Megaphone bfb 02 rc background.png Clover bfb 02 rc background.png Hailairhous bfb 02 rc background.png Minty bfb 02 rc background.png Pitaya bfb 02 rc background.png Chalky bfb 02 rc background.png Yoyleberry bfb 02 rc background.png Lemon bfb 02 rc background.png Beret bfb 02 rc background.png Fez bfb 02 rc background.png Windmill bfb 02 rc background.png Headphones bfb 02 rc background.png Lily bfb 02 rc background.png Tube bfb 02 rc background.png Cup bfb 02 rc background.png Weavy bfb 02 rc background.png Pocketbook bfb 02 rc background.png Tomato bfb 02 rc background.png Anvil bfb 02 rc background.png Dvd bfb 02 rc background.png Bfdiphone bfb 02 rc background.png Fire bfb 02 rc background.png Purfball bfb 02 rc background.png Shuriken bfb 02 rc background.png Fossil bfb 02 rc background.png Shoe bfb 02 rc background.png Gas can bfb 02 rc background.png Notes bfb 02 rc background.png Football bfb 02 rc background.png Asteroid bfb 02 rc background.png Orb bfb 02 rc background.png Tape bfb 02 rc background.png SOCCERBALL bfb 02 rc background.png Phone bfb 02 rc background.png Sodabottle bfb 02 rc background.png Frame bfb 02 rc background.png Orange bfb 04 rc background.png Pebble bfb 04 rc background.png Milkshake bfb 04 rc background.png Hatty bfb 04 rc background.png Cookie bfb 04 rc background.png Soldery bfb 04 rc background.png Candle bfb 04 rc background.png Chestnut bfb 04 rc background.png Potato bfb 04 rc background.png Wasabi bfb 04 rc background.png Beany bfb 04 rc background.png Biscuit bfb 04 rc background.png Lemi12 bfb 04 rc background.png Lily bfb 04 rc background.png Symbol bfb 04 rc background.png Coraly bfb 04 rc background.png Discy bfb 04 rc background.png Charger bfb 04 rc background.png Eviler spongy bfb 04 rc background.png Bunk bed bfb 02 rc background.png Winner bfb 04 rc background.png HEARING AID bfb 02 rc background.png Duffel bag bfb 02 rc background.png Cereal bowl bfb 02 rc background.png Frozen yogurt bfb 02 rc background.png Rj kumar bfb 02 rc background.png Ping pong bfb 02 rc background.png Chicken bucket bfb 02 rc background.png Snow gear bfb 02 rc background.png Exit sign bfb 04 rc background.png Boom mic bfb 04 rc background.png Sponeg the sensei bfb 04 rc background.png A bfdi bfb 04 rc background.png Pandora book bfb 04 rc background.png Censor bar dog bfb 04 rc background.png Little boy bfb 04 rc background.png Credit card bfb 04 rc background.png SOTP SIGN bfb 04 rc background.png (smirk) bfb 02 rc background.png Mr invisible bfb 02 rc background.png Lose token bfb 02 rc background.png Hand gel bfb 02 rc background.png Surf board bfb 02 rc background.png Root beer bfb 02 rc background.png Arrow downvote bfb 02 rc background.png Shrimp tempura bfb 02 rc background.png Yellow watermelon bfb 02 rc background.png Punching bag bfb 02 rc background.png Bang snaps bfb 02 rc background.png Pencil pouch bfb 02 rc background.png Coffee cup bfb 02 rc background.png Magic wand bfb 02 rc background.png Computer laptoppy bfb 02 rc background.png Yoyle spoon bfb 02 rc background.png Peanut butter bfb 02 rc background.png Sunflower seed bfb 02 rc background.png Lightning bolt bfb 02 rc background.png Belly bag bfb 02 rc background.png Cheese puff bfb 02 rc background.png Yin-yang bfb 02 rc background.png White firey bfb 02 rc background.png Marble soda bfb 02 rc background.png Coffee bean bfb 02 rc background.png Chocolate chip bfb 02 rc background.png Woody's cousin bfb 02 rc background.png Hot cheese puff bfb 04 rc background.png Dollar bill bfb 04 rc background.png Cream cookie bfb 04 rc background.png X the arcade machine bfb 04 rc background.png First aid kit bfb 04 rc background.png Piece of string bfb 04 rc background.png Epic guy bfb 04 rc background.png Water bottle bfb 04 rc background.png Blood juice bfb 04 rc background.png Sun coin bfb 04 rc background.png Shopping cart bfb 04 rc background.png Science book bfb 04 rc background.png Jordan a and david a bfb 04 rc background.png Robot tree bfb 04 rc background.png Golf ball speaker box bfb 04 rc background.png Yellow Leafy RC.jpg Vomitaco RC's.png Browniebfb7.png MeganBFB7.png Winnerbfb7.png YoylecakeRCBFB7.png UnicycleRC.png RCWISABBPIG.png MeganWRC.png A BFDIARC.png BALL Recommended.png Spammy Recommended by BFDIFAN9001.png Eggy recommended in Vomitaco BFDI 15.png Cheeseorbrecommendedcharacter.PNG Many Recommended Characters.PNG Every Recommended Characters.PNG Episode 17 recommended characters by carykh-d5rbfnh.png ElectricBlockyBFDI25.png B7324C4D-4B4C-444D-B258-36277B6E5317.png 880EC832-9F99-4F8E-BA09-2221F9FB24B8.png Bandicam 2019-07-11 20-01-09-460.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-11 19-43-24-472.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-11 19-42-18-350.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-11 19-40-40-838.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-11 19-39-05-843.jpg _5132.png _5131.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Recommended Characters